


Hunter Exam // Hisoka x OC

by TISHTASH_44



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anime World, F/M, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Hunter Exam arc, OC, Original Character(s), Portal - Freeform, Portal to the anime world, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Short Story, there's a lemon in chapter 8, there's smut in chapter 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TISHTASH_44/pseuds/TISHTASH_44
Summary: An ordinary 20 year old girl named Tasha travels through a portal AND finds herself participating in the infamous hunter exam. Along the way she meets a handful of her favourite characters, including her #1 husbando Hisoka. But after seeing that random dude's arms turn into petals, she soon realises how scary the killer magician actually is in person - what's worse is he's taken an interest to Tasha for some reason, and now he can't seem to leave her alone. Will Hisoka stay on her husband list, or will Tasha change her mind completely?(Also on Wattpad under the user -TISHTASH)PS: this fic was actually mainly written for self indulgence XD
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Wtf Is That Thing?!

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

IN THE NORMAL WORLD

A YAWN ESCAPED MY LIPS AS I gazed out of the passenger window. I was already exhausted due to today's busy shift at work, but the steady pace of the car was almost enough to rock me into a slumber. I struggled to keep my eyes open while my mum drove the vehicle towards our destination: our house. After travelling for what seemed like an eternity, we finally reached our street. As the car went past the field near our house, my eyes snapped open when something gold in the shape of an arch caught my eye. What the fuck is that?

"Oh wow, I've never noticed that before!" I pointed to the arch.

"Huh, what do you mean?!" My mum raised an eyebrow. "The grass has always been there, silly!" 

"Nooo not the grass. I meant that arch thing there!" I pointed in the right direction. "I don't think it was there before; it must be new or something!"

"What arch thing where? There's no arch there!" Mum said.

"How can you not see it? It's flipping massive!" I stated.

"Listen, Tasha, you're tired. You've quite clearly had a mega busy day in work so your tiredness must be causing you to hallucinate a bit. I think you should go straight to bed when you get home."

I sighed in response. Even if I was wide awake, I reckon I'd still be able to see that thing. We pulled up outside the house and got out of the car. I took one last look at the gold masterpiece to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me (which sure enough, they weren't), and then I went inside my house.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

After eating a meal with the rest of our family, my sister Alex and I huddled under blankets and binge-watched our latest favourite anime: Hunter x Hunter. We got as far as the Yorknew City arc before deciding to call it a day and climbed into our beds (we share a room). The pair of us discussed the episodes we just watched - or more accurately Alex talked about the storyline while I swooned over a certain killer magician from the series. In other words, I had gained an anime crush on Hisoka.

It wasn't long before Alex became tired, therefore she switched the light off and went to sleep. I, however, was wide awake. While laying in bed staring at the ceiling, my thoughts drifted to the arch from earlier. I definitely saw it! I thought to myself. I suddenly had an idea: I decided I was going to wait until everyone had gone to sleep and then I'll sneak out and make sure it was definitely not just my imagination.

~footsteps~

That'd be my parents going to bed. My brother Damian went to bed the same time as Alex so he'd definitely be in the Land of Nod by now.

All I have to do now is wait...

I waited about half an hour just to be safe and then I quietly got out of bed. I grabbed a pair of black leggings and a Neck Deep shirt before quickly (but quietly) pulling off my onesie and dressing myself in the chosen attire. I slipped on my favourite Black Veil Brides jacket and retrieved my handbag off the hook on my bedroom door; it was a small, black, leather, backpack-style drawstring bag that had a flap over the top in the shape of a cat's head. I then scraped my long brown hair into a mid-height ponytail and styled my massive side fringe.

"Where are you going?" Alex questioned me. Oh shit, I didn't realise she was awake!

"I saw an arch thing in the field next to the park." I explained. "I pointed it out to Mum, but she couldn't see anything, so I'm just going to make sure that my eyes aren't playing tricks on me!"

"Okayy, that's a bit random..." Though I couldn't see this, she raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, hope you have fun anyways!" 

"I will!" I said. "By the way, don't tell our parents where I am/where I went tonight; if they ask, just tell them that you were asleep and didn't know."

"Okay!"

And with that, I left the room and quietly headed downstairs, slid on my black sneakers and then left the house.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

I arrived at the field where I discovered the arch earlier; sure enough, the said structure was still there. Strange, I thought to myself, I wonder why Mum couldn't see it?

Then a thought struck me: maybe it's only visible to me?

I decided to enter the field and take a closer look. Wow, it's fucking huge! It's easily more than twice my height!

And it was made out of solid gold.

As I got close enough to touch it, I felt a gust of wind blowing me forward. Wow, the wind's getting stronger! We're in for a gusty night, I reckon.

When I looked into the distance, I caught a glimpse of a number of trees; they were all completely still. What the hell is going on?!

As soon as I faced the arch again, I then clicked. The wind appeared to be coming from the arch and it was sucking me towards it. Being my curious self, I decided to go along with it. As soon as the sides of the arch were either side of me, the entire scenery around me changed into what appeared to be like a rainbow spinny tunnel.

So it's no ordinary arch then.

Is this a portal of some sorts?

If it IS a portal, then I hope it takes me to an awesome place.

After spending what felt like an eternity travelling through almost never-ending colourfulness, I finally reached the other end of the portal, landing ass first on what appeared to be something made of wood.

I stood up and moved my head around, taking in my surroundings; that's when I realised I was on a boat. Wait, where the fuck am I?!

I decided to explore the boat, mainly in search for some sort of human(s). Surely there must be other people around, right? I thought to myself. I'm normally pretty shy around other people, especially in crowded areas or if I'm surrounded by unfamiliar faces. But at that moment I wanted to find out where I was and also get my bearings a bit.

Sure enough, a small figure was heading towards me. I glanced towards his direction, gasping in shock as I took in his features.

He had spiky black and green hair, 99% of his outfit was green, he had brown eyes and he looked about twelve.

Gon??

Due to the fact that I loved Hunter X Hunter so much and also knew the world and characters pretty well, I recognised him straight away. Judging by my recent events, the portal had brought me to the said universe; the main protagonist was here standing in front of me.

Wait, does that mean everyone else is here too?

And then a thought struck me.

They most likely won't believe me if I told them that I'm from a different universe! I thought to myself. The best thing to do in this situation is act like I've always been a part of this world.

Besides, if word got out that I know most people here - even though I'm a complete stranger to them - they'll definitely find me extremely creepy.

"Hey, I'm Gon!"

I was so deep in my train of thought that I forgot he was standing right in front of me. I snapped out of my trance and faced the young boy. "Oh, uhh- nice to meet you, Gon! I'm Tasha" I offered my hand for the boy to shake; he accepted the offer and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you too!" So far, so good with the act thing. "By the way, Tasha, I think there's a storm coming so you should come inside!"

I nodded and followed Gon inside the boat. Deciding to use this journey to relax a bit, I slid my handbag off my back before plonking myself in a hammock. After fumbling inside the bag, I located my headphones and then arranged them so that they sat comfortably on my head. I then plugged them into my phone and selected my playlist. The first song had barely even finished before I felt myself dozing off.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

I woke up to my ears hurting due to my headphones. Yawning, I sleepily removed them and slid everything back into my bag. I slowly sat up and faced the other passengers, finding that they had all passed out besides me, Gon, a blond guy and a lanky guy with glasses (i.e. Kurapika and Leorio). Wait a minute, has the storm already happened?! I thought to myself.

"Woah, what happened to those guys?" I asked the three who were awake.

"They couldn't cope with the storm." Kurapika said.

"There was a storm?!?!" I pretended to be surprised. The blond haired guy nodded.

"And you slept through it?!" Leorio questioned me.

"Yup," I nodded. "I can sleep through practically anything really. Anyways I'm Tasha by the way!" I held out my hand to the males.

The blond was the first to shake my hand. "Nice to meet you, Tasha, I'm Kurapika." He said.

"I'm Leorio," the other male said.

"Nice to meet you both!" I replied to the pair of them. After we had completed our introductions, I stood up and awaited my next instructions along with the rest of the remaining passengers. 

Looks like I'll be participating in the infamous Hunter Exam.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━


	2. I Hate Running

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

AFTER GON, Kurapika, Leorio and I exited the elevator, the four of us retrieved our tags from the Beans guy. I carefully attached the 406 badge onto the left side of my shirt.

While I was waiting for Satotz the examiner to appear, I decided to find a quiet place to sit down and pass the time. Unfortunately for me, my peace and quiet didn't last long no thanks to a certain asshole dressed in blue. "Hello I'm Tonpa!" He stood in front of me. "Who are you? Are you a rookie?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "I'm Tasha, and yes I am."

As expected, he offered me a can of the familiar orange liquid; I remembered exactly what it was - and more importantly, what was in it. Fortunately for me, I wasn't too keen on orange beverages anyway - I used that as an excuse. "Sorry, but I don't like orange drinks that much. Thank you anyway." I politely declined the offer.

He walked off in disappointment. 

I glanced around the room to check if everyone was here and where they should be. Sure enough it was all exactly the same, as if they were all acting out the anime right before my eyes. The only difference was that I was there amongst them - as if I was a character too - and I was also able to interact with them.

Then a thought crossed my mind.

Wait so if everyone from the anime is here, then that means Hisoka has also gotta be here somewhere, right?

I wonder where he is.

As if on cue, I heard a familiar loud scream.

Speak of the devil.

"...you should apologise when you bump into someone~," was all I caught of the conversation.

I didn't need to see or hear anything else to know what was currently happening.

As I made my way towards the crowd surrounding the culprit and the (now armless) man, the atmosphere caused me to shudder with fear slightly; the closer I got, the more I trembled. I could feel my hands subconsciously cover my mouth as I watched the scene unfold in front of me.

This is weird, I didn't feel this scared when I watched this scene at home, I thought to myself. In fact I normally feel attracted to him when I see him.

But then I suppose maybe viewing this scene on a screen is completely different to being in the same room as him, I replied to my own thoughts.

As much as I love him, I'd better keep my distance for my own sake...

I was too lost in my own thought that I didn't even notice him smirking at me - well, that was until I accidentally made eye contact with him, causing me to panic and hurry in the opposite direction. Great, now he has acknowledged my presence. So much for keeping a distance, Tasha! I scolded myself internally as I tried to hide my bright red face.

Before anything else could happen though, along came Mr Moustache Guy. He explained the first phase, which I already knew about. Running had never been my strong point, particularly for long distances. In fact, running up the stairs always felt like running a marathon to me. This is exactly the main reason why I dreaded the first phase from the very beginning.

Soon after Satotz's explanation. the phase started and I kept at a steady pace. Unsurprisingly I was exhausted after a few minutes, but my determination kept me going.

I decided to search for the others, hoping that I wouldn't run into (no pun intended) a certain magician guy along the way. Soon enough I spotted Gon, who was running alongside a certain familiar looking white haired kid; he appeared to be carrying a skateboard and was the same age and height as him. Ahh yeah, I nearly forgot. This is where he meets Killua!

"Yo guys, wait for me!" I yelled. They turned their heads towards my direction and slowed down so that I could catch up. We sped up slightly - me running at Gon's left side, Killua at his right.

"This is Killua, my new friend!" Gon introduced me to the boy beside him.

I stretched my arm in front of Gon and offered my hand for Killua to shake. "Nice to meet you, Killua, I'm Tasha!"

'Nice to meet you too, Tasha!" He shook my hand. "So why do you want to become a Hunter?" 

"Uhmm-" I paused for a short while, trying to think of a response. Obviously you still can't tell them where you actually come from, I thought to myself. And also you can't tell them how much you already know about them either; that'd be weird, Tasha.

And then the answer came to me. It was a small part of the truth, without sounding weird.

"Well, the reason why I wanna become a Hunter was because I wanted to spice up my life a lil' bit. In other words, I wanna try something new and exciting!" Yeah, that sounds like a good cover-up. "Besides, I want to make some new friends!"

"Good on you! You seem like a nice person!" Killua said.

"Thanks! You too!" I smiled at the white haired boy.

The three of us continued to run together without uttering a word; it was a comfortable silence though.

Gon was the first to break the silence, "how old are you, Tasha?"

"Gon! You should never ask a girl her age!" Killua gasped at the boy who spoke.

I laughed at the pair. "It's okay, it doesn't bother me in the slightest. In fact I enjoy making people guess! So how old do you both think I am?"

"Ermmm-" Gon turned to face me and took in my facial features, his hand going to his chin in a thinking postion. "I think you look just slightly older than us; like 14 or 15?"

"Nahh I reckon she's probably a lil' older than that," Killua glanced over at me, "My guess is 17."

I made an X with my index fingers and shook my head at the pair. "Nope, you're both wrong!"

They both raised an eyebrow at me. "So what is the answer?" Gon questioned.

"Well you see the thing is, I'm actually 20!" I replied, causing the boys' mouths to hang open as if I'd grown two heads. I was used to it though - this was the reaction I'd normally get when I told people my actual age.

"No way!" Gon said, shocked.

"Really?" Killua said, equally as shocked.

I nodded as I continued to run. "Yep, it's true. I neither look it nor feel it."

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

"Race you to the top!"

As we approached the bottom of a certain flight of stairs, the boys declared a race to the top. I declined the offer; no way was I going to win against the pair of them. Besides I was aware that there was still more running to do. I wanted to save my energy. When they reached the finish line, they argued over who crossed it first.

"I passed first!"

"No, I passed first!"

"Nope I did."

I approached the two, laughing as I pulled them both into a hug. "Guys, shut up, you both finished at exactly the same time!"

The three of us decided to sit down and talk about random shit whilst we waited for everyone else to finish. The more I talked with the boys, the more I became fond of them. They're just like a pair of little brothers, I thought to myself.

While I was conversing with the two young boys, I spotted a familiar magician in the corner of my eye. I turned my head slightly to take a brief, discreet glance at the man in a hope that he hadn't noticed me yet - unfortunately though he was already staring at me. I turned my head back to Gon and Killua and focused my attention on the conversation, hoping that he wouldn't approach us. Before anything else could happen, Satotz began to explain the second half of the phase.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

As I expected, we all had to run yet again for the second half of the phase - only this time, there was a lot of thick fog. Not long after we started running, I was split from Gon and the others; that didn't surprise me in the slightest.

Still, I felt lost and slightly lonely though. It would've been a lot better if I had some sort of company, even if it was a complete stranger. And besides, who knew what might've been lurking out there?

But I still continued to run.

I was determined to come out alive.

Suddenly I could hear screaming nearby. I had an idea of what was behind it, or should I say: who was behind it anyway. Part of me wanted to investigate and see the killer magician in action again, but the other part - the more dominant part - wanted to continue to avoid him and focus on passing the phase. 

I decided to go with the sensible option: the latter. But despite my determination, I didn't get much further as I lost my footing and landed straight into the mud beneath me. I wanted to get up and carry on, but I couldn't move. Ahh crap, I didn't even make it past the first phase! I thought to myself as I lay there on my stomach.

Suddenly I felt myself begin to lose consciousness. "So I guess this is where it ends for me!" I muttered to myself before everything went black.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

I woke up on the ground with my back resting against a tree. I rubbed my eyes and took in my surroundings: somehow I had ended up right at the end of the phase. But I had no idea how I got there - all I remembered was falling in the mud and passing out. "What the fuck happened?" I muttered to myself.

"Oh, you're awake~!" A familiar voice came from my right. And I don't mean familiar in a good way either.

"How the hell did I get here?!" I turned my head to question the creepy redhead.

"I carried you~," he replied. "I spotted you laying face down in the mud, completely unconscious. I was gonna abandon you, but you looked too interesting to leave behind~."

"Oh," was all I responded with. My gaze turned to my hands and I began to fidget with them, feeling a little wary and creeped out. 

"So what is your name, pretty lady~?" Hisoka asked me.

Eh? I'm not pretty in the slightest, I thought to myself. He needs to get his eyes checked! "I'm -uh- Tasha." I managed to force myself to say.

"Tasha, huh~? Such a nice name~!" He smirked creepily. "I'm Hisoka, by the way~."

I knew that, I thought to myself. Must keep up the act! "Uhh, nice to meet you I guess."

We both sat there in silence while we waited for the second phase to start. I let my mind wander off as my gaze was fixed on the floor beneath me. Meanwhile - unknown to me - a certain creepy jester continued to stare at me.

After what felt like an eternity, the doors opened.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━


	3. I Hate Cooking Too

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

"I'M MENCHI AND this is Buhara, and we're Gourmet Hunters. The second phase will be: cooking!"

Ahh great, the other phase that I was dreading!

Like running, cooking has never been one of my strong points either. Yes, I may enjoy it (not really). But everything I cook tends to fail miserably - either that or at least something goes wrong anyway. Sometimes I can't even prepare toast without burning it.

Miss Wacky-Hair explained all the rules and what her phase was all about. Of course, I still had all of the rules memorised, but I still listened anyway. When she had finished her explanation, she gave all of us the go-ahead and we all dashed off, searching for the giant pigs she spoke about.

Suddenly there was a stampede of the creatures. Other than me, nobody else expected them to be the size they were. Knowing the phase off by heart, I also remembered their weakness. I lifted my leg up and gave the pig a good ol' whack! right in the forehead.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

Everyone began to cook their pigs.

As my pig started to cook, an idea formed in my head: rather than just serving the pig as it is, I decided that I was going to create a sauce to drizzle over it. I gathered some herbs and stuff before returning to my area. I mixed the ingredients together, cooking and stirring them until they formed a runny, sauce-like substance.

After a short while, I carefully poked the tip of my finger in the mixture and had a taste. That's actually pretty delicious, I thought to myself. So far so good, nothing's gone wrong yet.

I glanced towards everyone else's work stations - as expected, they were all just roasting the pig whole. I facepalmed. Idiots, you're supposed to be creative and do something different! I thought to myself. This is a cooking phase after all...

As I was distracted by everyone else's cooking, I wasn't paying attention to my own. That was, until the smell of burning pork wafted up my nostrils.

Shit, I burned the pig!

I hurriedly removed the charcoaled pig and sliced it up. After chopping the meat up even more, I decided to shred the chunks and elegantly sprinkle it all over the plate. I then drizzled my concoction all over the pork, desperately trying my best to disguise all of the burnt parts. I then spotted a herb leaf, which I'd forgotten to add to the sauce. I plonked the leaf on top of the dish before taking my place at the back of the queue, nervously clutching my creation.

I guess I spoke too soon earlier...

One by one, the other contestants approached the judges and presented their dishes. I watched as Menchi and Buhara tasted and judged each one; Buhara approved the majority of the creations.

Menchi, however, was the more picky one. Every dish she tasted, she held up the sign that read X in disapproval.

Eventually, after what felt like a century, it was my turn to go up. I nervously handed my plate to the judges and they both inspected the food. "Finally, someone who has actually made an effort!" Menchi commented.

Buhara was the first to taste the dish; to no surprise, he approved.

Next was the ultimate challenge. I smiled nervously as the plate was passed over to Menchi.

Firstly, she lightly dipped the finger into the sauce. "Wow, this sauce is actually quite tasty."

So far, so good... I thought to myself.

She then gathered a piece of meat onto a fork before placing it into her mouth. The more she chewed, the more nervous I became.

"The meat is overcooked and I can taste burnt bits. You fail!" She held the X sign up yet again.

God damn it...

I walked away from the judges in disappointment.

"That's it, none of you pass!"

Everyone looked disappointed - well everyone did except me. As well as already knowing the outcome of this phase, I expected my (lack of) cooking skills to cause me to fail anyway. Whilst everyone was hanging their heads in shame, all of a sudden the sound of an airship could be heard, followed by the voice of none other than Chairman Netero himself.

"It's unacceptable to fail so many applicants just because they won't try new things!"

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

We exited the airship and headed towards the massive crack in Mt. Split In Half. This is where the redo of the second phase would take place - only this time, Menchi had to participate too.

From what I could remember, everyone would be hanging onto a web down there. We'd then have to wait for an updraft before letting go, collecting a Spider Eagle egg and then relying on the updraft to push ourselves back up towards the surface.

Being the examiner, Menchi had to jump down first. She gripped onto a web and waited for a short while before releasing her grip. After grabbing an egg, the updraft pushed the young woman back up to surface level and she landed perfectly on her feet.

After we were all given the okay, everyone jumped down into the ravine and grabbed onto the webs. We all waited for a while - well at least some of us did anyway. A lot of people didn't know about the updraft, therefore they let go instantly. Sure enough, these people didn't come back up.

Wait for the updraft, you idiots! I internally facepalmed. Obviously I couldn't facepalm physically due to my hands being full of silk - I didn't feel like dying just yet. I clung onto the web for my dear life as I waited for the signal.

After a while, the web felt like it was about to the snap at any given moment. Just as it was about to break, a certain spiky haired boy gave us the go ahead.

"NOW!"

Simultaneously, we all released our grip from the material. After I felt myself drop down to where the eggs were, I located the nearest one to me and took the large object into my arms. Once I was ready, I let the updraft push me upwards - I felt like a bird that was soaring upwards towards the sky. Merely a few seconds had passed before I reached the top of the mountain - I braced myself for the impact, but to my surprise I didn't make contact with the ground. Instead I felt myself land on something warm.

"Caught you~." A familiar voice purred above me. Wha-?

My head tilted upwards to face the source of the voice. It turned out that Hisoka had caught me in his arms and was holding me bridal style! "Hisoka!??!" I glared at the man, a look of horror appearing on my face.

"I see you made it back up, Tasha~!" He gazed into my brown eyes.

"Yeah no shit!" I muttered to myself. "Put me down at once!" I demanded.

"No can do, I'm afraid~." The man declined.

"Please!" I begged, getting impatient with him.

"Nope~."

I rolled my eyes. Ugh. Death looks so good right now. "Or you could just kill me instead." I suggested. "Either put me down or kill me, you choose."

I closed my eyes, expecting the killer magician to choose the latter option. But to my surprise, I felt myself land on my two feet again. I opened my eyes and raised an eyebrow at Hisoka. "Huh?! You don't wanna kill me?"

Hisoka shook his head. "No I don't. I wanna keep you alive~."

"But why though?" I questioned, still puzzled. "What's so special about me?!"

"I don't know, I just find you very interesting~," one of his long, pale fingers made its way underneath my chin and and he gazed into my eyes. "There's just something very different about you that catches my eye~."

I avoided his gaze. "But I'm normal though, just like everyone else!" I'm not, but I'm not gonna tell him that. Ever.

Hisoka shook his head and leaned in closer to me, causing me to back away slightly. "Nope I think you're a special kind of fruit. One I've neither seen nor heard of before~." I gulped, not knowing whether to run for my life or stay right there. Before I was able to make the decision though, it was soon time to cook our eggs. As I cooked mine, I found myself deep in thought.

Despite being scared of Hisoka and finding the guy a lot more creepy in person, I still had some feelings for him. Maybe less intense, but they were still there nonetheless. Whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, I didn't know. I guess I'll find out, right?

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

We had all boarded the airship. Some people explored, some prepared for the next phase, others decided to use this time to rest. My decision was the latter.

After a short while, I found a (what appeared to be) vacant room. I plonked my butt down onto the bed and pulled out my phone from my handbag, as well as my headphones. I laid down and placed my possessions to my left on the bed. But before I could do anything else, I felt my eyes drooping.

The marathon is most likely the cause of my tiredness, I thought to myself. I probably did more exercise during that first phase than I've ever done in the whole 20 years of my life.

Every so often, I could hear faint sounds of movement in the shower. I was too exhausted to get up and move to a different room though - instead I continued to lay there facing the ceiling, hoping that the noises were just in my imagination. Eventually I let tiredness give in and I felt myself fall into a deep slumber, belongings still on the bed next to me.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

I woke up in a fetal position facing my left. As for my things: my phone and headphones were still on the bed - my bag, however, was now on the floor. I stretched down to grab my bag before sliding my phone and headphones back inside; I decided that I wasn't going to use them after all. I left my bag on the floor before flopping back down on the bed, same position and all.

After a while, the position I was in became uncomfortable so I decided to roll over and face my right.

Only to come face-to-face with Hisoka.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━


	4. Oh No Not Him Again

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

"GOOD MORNING, TASHA~." The creepy magician was laying there next to me, wearing his signature smirk as always. Great, I gotta deal with him. That's the last thing I need when I first wake up.

"Hisoka! What the actual fuck are you doing here?!" I snapped at him.

"Hmm, well when I got out of the shower last night, I noticed you were here fast asleep~." Hisoka explained. So I wasn't just imagining the noises last night then. If I would've known that it was Hisoka, I would've hurried to the other end of the airship, I thought to myself. "My first thought was to find another room, but your lil' sleeping self looked too cute to just ignore so I decided to sleep next to you~."

I wish you went with the former option, I thought to myself.

As if to leave the room, I quickly sat up and grabbed my bag. It wasn't long before feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me backwards to face the man once again. "You're not going anywhere, my dear Tasha~!" Hisoka said seductively.

I tried to wriggle free from his firm grip, but to no avail. "Let me go!"

"No can do, I'm afraid~." He purred down my ear, refusing to give in.

"Please..." I begged.

"Nope~."

I sighed in frustration. "Fine I'll stay. But at least let me take a shower please?"

"Okay but don't go anywhere else," the man loosened his grip, "or else you'll pay the price~!"

Finally free from the creepy jester's grip, I stood up and made my way towards the bathroom. Before I could close the door, Hisoka spoke up. "Oh, Tasha~?"

I paused in the doorway, turning around in annoyance. "What now?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Can I join you~?"

"Pervert!" I snapped, slamming the door shut in the process.

Sighing, I began to strip down completely, dumping my clothing items into a pile as I did so. Despite being constantly annoyed and creeped out by his words and actions, there was still a part of me that wanted to get into bed with him. Obviously I wanted to keep that side of me well hidden from him; I can't let him find that out, no matter what. I'd like to think that I was good at hiding it anyway.

After spending what felt like 44 years figuring out how to turn the thing on, I finally stepped into the shower. But that wasn't before getting frustrated at the temperature controls. In other words, it involved a lot of swearing every time the water turned either hellish fire hot or Arctic Ocean cold. Eventually I found a happy medium though.

As I stood beneath the falling water, I let my head completely wander off. I thought about all my family and friends back in the normal world and pondered over what they could be doing at this moment. 

I wonder how they're all doing, I thought to myself.

Also, are they all missing me?

And are they wondering where I've disappeared to?

Or haven't they even realised I've gone?

I wondered to myself if I'd ever see them again. With a bit of a luck, there should be a portal somewhere. Or that's what I was hoping anyway. Maybe after the Hunter Exam, I'll set out on an adventure to find one, I thought to myself. I may even bring the four guys along with me.

But first, I've got to complete the Hunter Exam.

And put up with a certain creep.

Also speaking of the others, I wondered what they were doing at this current moment. That was the one part which I hadn't memorised.

Another topic I pondered on was my feelings towards a certain person.

Do I like Hisoka?

Part of me found him creepy and annoying. Part of me even feared his presence.

But did that stop me from still being in love with him?

The answer was a big fat no.

I couldn't deny it any longer. Despite my opinion on the guy slightly changing when I first met him, my normal world crush on Hisoka still remained - and it was starting to intensify again.

But are the feelings mutual though?

That was the main question.

The answer was: highly unlikely. The redhead may constantly flirt with me, but that was just his personality anyway - he was flirty with anyone who seemed strong/interesting/had potential. I doubt he feels any kind of actual love and affection towards anyone really, let alone someone plain like me, I thought to myself.

Do I confess to him?

If I admit my love for him, what do I have to lose?

Oh yeah, my life! I facepalmed at myself. He could chuck those playing cards at me anytime and slice me up before I could say "go beyond, plus ultra".

Wait, here's a thought: can I even die in this world?

And then another thought struck me.

If he REALLY wanted to kill me, he would've done so already.

But then he might just be waiting for me to ripen first though, just like Gon, I replied to myself. He did refer to me as a fruit after all.

I grabbed onto my wet hair and screamed internally at my inner turmoil, making a raging facial expression in the process. I was still none the wiser on how I should make a move - if I decide to do so, that is. After standing in the shower pondering over what I should do, I finally came to my conclusion.

If I pass this next phase, that is when I'll confess to him. If I don't feel up to it, then the phase after that.

I'll see how I go.

I also decided that I was going to talk to Gon and the others and ask them for advice on the matter. They may think I was weird for wanting to date Hisoka of all people, which was completely understandable. But so far, they were the only friends I'd made in this universe.

After my thinking and decision making was complete, I decided to exercise my vocal chords by singing a few of my favourite songs from the normal world - this included songs by Shinedown, Neck Deep, Falling In Reverse, New Year's Day and many more.

Completely forgetting that a certain creepy jester was in the next room - the same one that was on my mind just now.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

After finishing up my karaoke session, I switched off the shower before stepping out and drying myself. Still in the world of my own, I slipped my outfit back on and exited the bathroom.

"You have a lovely singing voice, Tasha~"

I shuddered and stopped in my tracks as Hisoka snapped me out of my daze. My eyes glared at the said guy, who was sitting on the bed and smirking at me mischievously. Asshole. You make me jump outta my skin! 

Shit, Hisoka heard me singing! My hands made their way to my mouth as I felt my cheeks start to heat up. I completely forgot that he was still in the room!

"Uhh, t-thanks-" I avoided eye contact with the man.

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear~," said Hisoka. "You should sing more often~."

My cheeks turned a deeper red. "No chance, singing in front of people is embarrassing," I declined. "Besides, it'd only result in smashed windows everywhere."

"Nahh, your voice is far too beautiful to do that. Also you say you're too embarrassed to sing, yet I heard you happily doing so in the shower - even knowing that I was in the room next to you~." I didn't see this due to not looking at him, but Hisoka raised an eyebrow at me.

"I forgot you were there, okay?" I pouted.

Hisoka chuckled at my behaviour before gesturing for me to go to him. Hesitating slightly, I reluctantly made my way towards the bed before plonking my butt down beside the magician. We sat there in complete silence - I stared at the ceiling whilst Hisoka, like at the end of the first phase, kept his eyes fixed on me. After a while, I could feel a muscly arm make its way around my shoulders. I stayed frozen in place, not knowing how to react in this situation.

Do I cuddle him back or do I get up and make a run for it?

Do I confess NOW instead?

Or do I kiss him even?

No shut up brain, I internally scolded myself for even suggesting that idea. Luckily before my head could come up with any other bright ideas, I was saved by a voice on the loudspeaker:

"We have arrived at Trick Tower. All Hunter applicants must exit the airship." 

Phew, that was perfect timing.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━


	5. Puzzles And Shit ft. A Clown Dude

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

"YOU HAVE 72 hours to get to the bottom of Trick Tower alive!"

All of the applicants, including myself, were all standing on the roof of said tower. As soon as we were all given the go ahead, everyone started to figure out how to complete this phase; of course, some people tried to climb down the outside of the tower. I facepalmed at them all. Idiots. Obviously it's not gonna be as simple as that!

Of course, I already knew how this phase worked: there were loose panels scattered around the surface and each one took you down a different path - the bottom of the tower being at the other end. To remain as least suspicious as possible, I decided to wait until some people had dropped down before doing so myself - I used this time to wander around the roof and select my panel. Not giving a second thought as to who was going to drop into the same route as me.

I jumped on the spot and felt the panel give in beneath me, sucking me into the tower. After falling for a few seconds, I felt myself land on something warm. And familiar. 

A certain person was holding me bridal style for the second time!

"Caught you again~!" A too-familiar voice purred above me.

Deja fucking vu.

"Put me down!" I demanded yet again, squirming in his grip.

"Nope~." Hisoka smirked.

"Please! We have a phase to complete!" I continued to struggle, but to no avail.

Hisoka brought his face down to meet mine. "But we still have 72 hours left. That's plenty of time~!"

"I know but we don't know what lies ahead of us!" I stated.

"Fine~." Hisoka sighed, reluctantly placing me back on my two feet. Looks like I'm gonna be stuck with him for this phase. This'll be fun I'm sure, I thought to myself as the pair of us made our way towards the door.

As we both entered what appeared to be a room, my eyes scanned the area - it contained nothing but a table and another door. As I moved closer to the table, I noticed that three wooden puzzles and a note were placed in the centre of it. I took the note into my hand and read it aloud:

"You have chosen the Puzzle Path.

Each room will have at least one puzzle to solve. While some may be easy, others not so much. They'll be in no particular order though.

In order to past this particular room, you must first solve the three wooden puzzles provided and then insert them into the rack on the exit door. Whilst there's no time limit on this particular room, just a reminder that you that you have 72 hours to complete the entire phase. Good luck!"

"Yay, I love solving puzzles!" I rubbed my hands together in excitement.

I chose a puzzle for myself to solve before tossing one to Hisoka - not even two minutes had passed before we both simultaneously placed our completed puzzles back onto the table. Due to there being an odd number of puzzles, we decided to complete a match of rock-paper-scissors in order to decide on who should complete the remaining odd puzzle - the loser being the one who would solve it.

1... 2... 3...

GO!

I decided to go for scissors. Unfortunately for me, Hisoka chose rock. I grabbed the third puzzle and attempted to solve it - just like the other one, it was a piece of cake. After completing the final puzzle, I gathered the others and placed them into the rack one at a time, causing the door to open before us.

As we entered the second room, the first thing I noticed was that it was arranged like a bedroom. A bed was placed in the middle of the room with the headboard against the wall - to the left of it was a bedside cabinet, to the right a dressing table. The door we came through was opposite the dressing table, the exit door was next to the bedside cabinet. Opposite the exit was where the wardrobe was.

Out of all the possible types of rooms to stand in with this guy, this just HAD to be a bedroom!

Yet another note was placed on top of the nightstand. I picked up the piece of paper and glanced at Hisoka, who was looking at the double bed and smirking. After I retrieved the note, I made my way back to the magician's side, slapping his arm as I did so. "Don't get any ideas, pervert!" I said.

Hisoka chuckled. "Damn it~," he muttered under his breath - unfortunately for him I heard that. I rolled my eyes as I began to read the note aloud.

"This room is a hidden-objects-style room, only you have just one object to find. Somewhere in this bedroom is the key to unlock the door. You have precisely one hour to find said key and escape the room before the entire room explodes, yourselves included!

Good luck!

PS your time starts when you've finished reading this particular sentence!"

Hisoka and I came up with a plan: we decided to start at opposite ends of the room and meet in the middle. He started at the wardrobe, me the dressing table.

As the magician opened the closet doors, I knelt down onto the floor and started opening the three drawers and searching them thoroughly - unfortunately they were all completely empty. After removing them completely and tossing them to the side, I scanned the empty gaps where the drawers belonged - to no avail. I stood up and ran my fingers along the surface of the furniture, but again nothing. I lifted the medium-sized standing mirror from the table and gave it a gentle shake. Still not having any luck! I sighed as I replaced the object.

Deciding to peek underneath the bed next, my knees found their way onto the floor a second time. This gap is large enough to fit a human, I thought to myself as I began to crawl underneath to search the space, running my hands along the carpet in the process. But one thing that I'd forgotten about was the certain person at the other end of the bedroom. I was too engrossed in searching for this stupid key that I didn't realise my ass was poking out from under the bed. The exact side where Hisoka was.

That was, until I felt a large slap on my cheeks.

My face blushed bright red, an irk mark forming on my temple. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" I yelled.

"Whoops! Sorry I couldn't resist it~." Hisoka replied playfully.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, unless you wanna become a piece of toast with face paint, I suggest you behave yourself and continue searching!" I snapped as I continued to feel the carpet.

"Hmm I bet you love the flirting really~." I couldn't see his facial expression, but something told me that he was smirking as usual.

"What?! N-no I don't!" I blushed even heavier, if that was even possible. Completely forgetting that I was underneath a bed, I stupidly lifted my head up slightly, whacking my head in the process. "Ow!" I muttered, clutching my head in embarrassment.

I could hear Hisoka chuckling away. "Oh by the way...there's a bed there, Tasha~!" I heard him say between giggles.

I swear I'm gonna kill him in a minute! I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes. "I totally knew that. Shut up!" I snapped.

I slowly wriggled out from beneath the bed - I was back on my side of the room at this point. After standing up and stretching a little, I decided to search the top of the bed. I pulled off the quilt, pillows and mattress before chucking them in front of the dressing table. Well, it ain't on the surface, I thought to myself. Then an idea came to me. "Maybe it's INSIDE the bedcovers," I muttered to myself.

But before I could even grab the nearest pillow, a certain voice piped up:

"Found it~!"

A rather proud Hisoka yelled excitedly, holding what looked like a key in the air. "Dammit. I turned the room upside down for nothing!" I mumbled to myself as I kicked the soft pile of bed stuff in frustration. I crossed my arms and faced the jester. "Okay then, smartass. Where was it?" I questioned him.

Hisoka pointed to the blue coat which was hanging in the wardrobe. "It was in the right pocket of this coat~," he stated.

"For fuck's sake. Now I wish I'd started that end first," I said.

"Ha ha. All that effort for nothing~!" The man gestured towards Bedding Mountain, a smug look plastered on his stupid face.

I slapped him on the arm. "Don't rub it in, you dick!"

"You love me really~." Hisoka moved closer to me.

I rolled my eyes again. "Shut up and open that goddamn door!"

The clown finally stopped talking as we both made our way towards the exit. I watched as he unlocked the door, breathing a sigh of relief as I did so. Yay, we didn't turn into Ciel's parents! I thought to myself.

We walked into the next room. Like in the first one, there was nothing but a table in this room, only there were no wooden puzzles this time - just two notes. I read the first one aloud.

"Congratulations on not being burnt to a crisp! In order to reach the final room, you must solve the riddle on the other note!

Good luck!"

Hisoka picked up the other note and read it aloud.

"I appear twice in a lifetime, once in a year, twice in a week, but never in a month. What am I?"

We both racked our brains for the solution. It didn't take long before something came to me. "I think I know the answer! It's the letter E, right?" I said out loud, crossing my fingers. My answer appeared to be correct because as merely a second after I finished my sentence, the door before us opened, revealing the next room.

As Hisoka and I entered, we noticed that this room contained two desks this time, as well as two chairs. A piece of paper, a pen and a small note was carefully placed on each table. Judging by how different the door looked, something told me that this was the final room. The pair of us took our seats, my gaze shifting towards the items on the table. I'm assuming that we have to write something? I thought to myself.

After getting comfortable in my seat, I picked up the note and began to silently read:

The final room has nothing to do with puzzles. As you can see, you have both been given a sheet of questions. To pass this room and therefore complete this path, you must truthfully answer all questions and then fold it up and place it in the box on the door. In order to open the door, BOTH completed sheets must be in the box.

Okay this is a bit random, I thought to myself.

I read through the questions on the paper and started to answer them.

1). Your name? I wrote down Tasha.

2). Why do you want to become a Hunter?  
I want to try something new.

3). What are you planning to do after the Hunter Exam?  
I hesitated slightly. I decided to go with: Search for a portal to a different universe.

4). What is your relationship with your partner?

Well, that escalated quickly.  
I don't know really, I wrote.

5). Your honest opinion on your partner?  
I have mixed opinions. Just like everyone else, I find him scary and intimidating, also a little creepy too. But I think I've developed a crush on him! He can be rather annoying though. But I love him! He's rather confusing and so are my feelings towards him.

From the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Hisoka attempting to take a peek at my answers. I hissed at him as I covered my sheet with my arms.

6). What would you do if you and your partner were alone in a room together?

I really don't know. I hate to think what he has put here though.

That was the end of the questionnaire. I carefully folded up my sheet before standing up and making my way towards the door. Hisoka then followed suit - the pair of us then simultaneously inserted our papers, causing the door before us to open.

Finally completing our path, Hisoka and I entered the room to wait for the remaining time to pass - I decided to plonk my butt onto the ground and spend this time simply watching the world go by. After a quick glance around, I realised that the place was empty.

Of course, we were the first to finish!

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━


	6. Two Cinnamon Rolls And An Otherworld Girl

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

"SO WHAT WERE your answers to those questions~?"

Hisoka snapped me out of my trance as he approached where I was sitting, causing me to jump in shock. "You scared the shit outta me!" I said. Ahh crap, what am I gonna say? I thought to myself. Other than my name, most of my answers were either where I came from or my love for him.

I could just tell him my first two answers and leave it at that... "For the first one, I put Tasha - obviously." I began. "For the second one, I put that I wanna try something new." So far so good, I thought to myself.

"Okay, what about the others~?" Fuck.

"Uhh, well-" After a brief moment of thinking, I decided to tell him half of the story. "I wanna go and see my sister after this." I responded. Nice, brief, non-suspicious answer, I thought to myself. I discreetly crossed my fingers whilst I awaited Hisoka's response, hoping that the man wouldn't question it any further. Unfortunately for me luck was never on my side, especially when it came to Hisoka.

"Ahh, that sounds like a good plan~," Hisoka replied. "Where does she live?"

I felt myself tense up. What the fuck do I say now?

If I told a complete lie by saying she was somewhere in this world, there was a high chance that he'd want to meet her - maybe even attempt to track her down. But I couldn't tell him the truth about us either. He might not even be bothered for all I know, but then he did tell me that I seemed interesting so who knows? It's Hisoka we're talking about here. Anything is possible! I thought to myself.

Eventually I came to the conclusion that being truthful was the best option. While I may not be able to predict the outcome, at least I could say I was honest. I took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. "Umm, well the thing is-"

"You traveled here from a different universe, didn't you~?" The magician cut me off.

My mouth hung open in shock. "Wait, how did you-?" 

Hisoka parked his butt beside me. "As soon as I first lay eyes on you, I could tell straightaway that you were an outsider. I just knew there was something different and special about you, Tasha~!"

I looked down at my figure, avoiding eye contact with the male. "Is it really that obvious?"

Hisoka nodded. There was a brief, awkward silence before the jester piped up: "So, what about the other questions~?"

My face turned bright red, rivalling the male's hair. But I'm not ready to confess my undying love to him just yet! I thought to myself as I tried to come up with a response. But before I could say a word, suddenly the room began to fill up with other candidates; I noticed that Gon and co. were among them. Standing up, I decided to abandon Hisoka and wait for the next phase alongside my friends.

"I'll tell you my answers later!" I quickly said to the magician before dashing towards the group of four.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

"In the order of who completed the third phase, all applicants must select a card from this box - the number on the card is your target."

Hisoka chose a card first, I did the same afterwards. As the other applicants drew out cards one by one, my curious gaze found its way towards the sealed rectangle in my hand. I wonder who my target is? I pondered to myself.

"You have seven days to steal your target's number tag. In order to pass this phase, you must have a total of at least six points to win," the examiner explained. "Your target's tag is worth three points, your own is also worth three points. All other opponents' tags are only worth one point."

Everyone stood there taking in the information. I stood there in silence, already knowing how this phase worked just like I did with the others. However one thing I didn't know was what number lurked beneath the plastic.

"You may now remove the seal on your card."

As the other applicants began to remove the plastic from their number cards, I followed suit. In a matter of a couple of seconds, the number 294 was revealed in large, bold print. Instantly knowing who that was, my gaze shifted towards Mr Baldy Man (aka Hanzo) himself. I gulped, remembering what happens during the final phase. Yep I'm definitely fucking screwed, I thought to myself.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

All of the remaining exam applicants, myself included, were now making our way towards Zevil Island. As the boat took us all towards the destination of the fourth phase, I decided to pass the journey by spending time with my favourite pair of little brothers-from-other-mothers: Gon and Killua. Hisoka was elsewhere on the boat doing Hisoka-y type stuff.

"Hey, guys!" I walked towards the boys, beaming a warm smile at them.

"Tasha!" They both simultaneously exclaimed as they smiled back at me. I sat in front of the duo, forming a triangle on the floor.

"So guys, who are your targets?" I asked the boys, despite already knowing Gon's answer.

"Let's all show our cards at the exact same time!" suggested Killua.

"Okay, on the count of 3..." I started.

"1...

2...

3!"

As I reached the third number, we all held out our cards face up for the others to see. "294, eh?" Gon read my number aloud. "Isn't that Hanzo?"

"Yup," I nodded as the three of us glanced towards said bald guy. I took a peek at Gon's target, noticing the familiar number 44 printed in large writing. "Wait, is that who I think it is?"

Gon nodded, his brown orbs filled with fear. "I don't know how I'm gonna do this!"

"You can do it, Gon, I believe in you!" I patted the boy's shoulder.

Gon looked down at the floor. "But this is Hisoka we're talking about here..."

"That's true. But I still have faith in you!" I tried to reassure him, but he didn't look convinced. Instead I came up with a different idea. Maybe a fun game will pass the time, I thought. "Hey guys, wanna play truth or dare?" I suggested.

"Sure!" They both agreed.

"So who wants to go first?" I asked the pair.

"I will," offered Killua. "Gon, truth or dare?"

The green-haired boy made a thinking expression. "Ermm, I pick dare."

"Okay then. I dare you to do a funky chicken dance!" He ordered.

The boy stood up and bent his elbows, wiggling them up and down and dancing like a maniac. I couldn't help but giggle at Gon's actions; little did I know that karma will bite me in the ass though. Once the chicken impersonator had plonked his butt back down on the floor, it was now his turn. "Truth or dare, Tasha?"

"Umm," I pondered. "I think I'll go with dare."

"Okay, I dare you to go to Hisoka and give him a big kiss!" Gon innocently said.

My mouth hung open and my cheeks turned redder than the hair of the man himself. "WHAAAAT-? I-I can't do that!" I shouted, gaining the attention of most of the other passengers. "As if Hisoka is gonna let me kiss him!" I added a little quieter.

"It's worth a try though, and it'd be fun to watch!" said Gon.

I sighed as I stood up. "Ugh, fine."

My eyes scanned the boat, searching for a certain killer magician with red hair. As soon as I spotted the man, I started heading towards his direction. Let's get this over with, I thought to myself as I crept up behind him. Taking a deep breath, I gently tapped his shoulder three times.

Here goes...

Hisoka turned around in annoyance, but his frown turned into a smile as soon as he noticed me. Before he could say anything, I quickly cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a soft kiss. We stayed like that for a good five seconds before I pulled away. The male in front of me raised an eyebrow at my actions. "Tasha~?"

My face was still as red as a tomato - in fact it was even redder if that was possible. "ItWasADareDon'tGetTheWrongIdea!" I stammered as I ran back to my spot by the boys, arms flapping in embarrassment. I sat back down onto the floor and attempted to calm myself down (but failed miserably). My heart felt like it was trying to escape my chest. 

That was scary as fuck, I thought to myself. And yet, why did I enjoy it? It was definitely clear now that my love for him was more dominant than all negative opinions of him put together. I wanted more of him. Can we do that again?

Dude, what the fuck are you even thinking?! The smaller, more sensible half of my thoughts scolded me.

Shut up, you're in the minority now! You well and truly love Hisoka now, and that's that! The majority of my thoughts responded.

"HELLOOOO! Earth to Tasha!"

My bickering thoughts shut up when a pair of young boys waved their hands in front of my face, causing me to jump and snap back to reality. "Oh -uhh- sorry I was in the world of my own." I replied to them.

"I gathered that," said Killua. "Do you love Hisoka by any chance?"

I could feel my cheeks heating up again. "Whaaaa?! N-no I don't!" 

"Yes you do. I can tell by your face!"

Is it really THAT obvious?! I covered my embarrassed face with my hands. "W-why would I love someone like him?! H-he's creepy!"

"You're not very good at hiding it." Killua raised an eyebrow.

"I agree, even I can tell." Gon piped up.

I decided to admit defeat. I pulled the boys in closer so that a certain person couldn't hear me. "Okay yes I do love Hisoka, but I'm a bit 50/50 on whether I should confess to him or not," I explained to them in a hushed voice. "I can't tell whether he likes me in the same way or not. He's rather hard to read!"

"You can say that again!" said Gon.

"If you do decide to confess, there's a chance he could potentially hurt you or even kill you." said Killua.

"Yes I'm aware of that, but he could love me back for all we know. We won't know until I try." I said. "I think I'll do it. I know it's rather risky, but I'm prepared to face the consequences."

"Okay, but be careful though." said Killua.

"Yeah, be careful!" said Gon. "When are you gonna do it?"

"Hmm," I made a thinking face. "If I pass this phase, I'll do it then."

"Okay, good luck with that!" said Killua.

"Thanks, I'll definitely need it!"

The three of us sat in silence for a short while, the game of dares unintentionally coming to an end. Gon was the first to break the silence. "So, Tasha, what are you going to do after the Hunter Exam?"

"Well-" I started. "It's kinda a long story." 

"We have time!" Killua said.

Now's the time to tell them, I think! "I want to go back to my own universe."

The boys both looked at me in confusion. "Huh?!" They said simultaneously.

"What do you mean?" Gon asked.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "Well, I was just going about my daily life when this random arch thing appeared in a field near my house. Me being my nosy self decided to go check it out. As I approached the thing, I felt myself being sucked into a tunnel like thing and I landed butt first onto a boat, which happened to be the exact boat that Gon was on at the beginning of the exam." I explained. "Basically this 'arch' was a portal connecting this world to mine."

The pair of boys listened intently as I explained my situation to them. "Ahh, I see." said Killua.

"Yeah." I said. "Anyways after the exam I'm gonna attempt to get back home to my own world. I don't know how the hell I'm gonna do it, but I'm sure I'll find a way. I reckon my family is most likely missing me like crazy right now, and in all honesty I miss them a lot too. Plus I'm dying to tell my sister all about my adventure here! If I survive this ordeal, that is."

"I think you'll make it, Tasha, you've come this far!" Gon reassured me.

"I really hope so. We still have more phases to go though so who knows?" Although I know what these phases are, even I don't know what my outcome would be; will I survive or will I die at one of the last few hurdles? Can I even die? "But if I pass with flying colours, I'll make it my first mission to find a way back home."

"Can we come too?" Gon asked.

I hesitated briefly. Does he mean actually come home with me or just tag along until I find the portal? I thought to myself. "I don't think it's possible for you both to travel to my world, but I'll let you tag along until then if you wish!"

The boys beamed their bright smiles as I pulled them into a tight hug. "You guys are awesome!" I smiled back at them, although they couldn't see my face as I kind of towered above them. 

"...can't...breathe..." Killua said.

"...me...neither..." Gon said.

I let go of them both and laughed.

"If you do go back to your world, will you come back and visit us?" Gon asked.

"Of course I will! If another portal appears, that is." I replied. "In fact I'll even attempt to bring my sister if it's possible!"

"What's her name?" asked Killua.

"Her name's Alex," I answered the white haired boy's question. "Also she's 15 years old, meaning she's a lil' older than you two." I answered.

"Awesome! I can't wait to meet her!" said Gon.

"And I'm sure that when I tell her about you both, she'll be eager to meet you too," I smiled at him and patted his spiky head. "And also Kurapika, Leorio and everyone else in this world too."

"Even Hisoka?" Gon raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, even Hisoka." 

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

After a while, the boat arrived at the destination.

"All applicants must exit the boat and enter the forest in the order of who completed the third phase!" The examiner said.

Of course Hisoka went in first. I waited for the two minutes to pass before I too went into the forest.

Let's do this shit.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━


	7. Let's Steal Some Tag Thingies

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

I WANDERED AROUND the island trying to get my bearings. After checking that there was nobody around, I stopped at a random tree and leaned my weight against it.

I slid out the familiar card from the left pocket of my jacket, nervously staring at the large, bold number, I began to think about my target and how I should go about obtaining his 294 tag. But the more I thought about it, the more I realised how much of a challenge this would be for me. Knowing that I'd most likely have to fight Hanzo for his tag sent more butterflies into my stomach, and that's not even including if I ran into any other opponents along the way. I was definitely nowhere near experienced when it came to combat.

Seriously though, how the fuck am I supposed to do this?! I thought to myself as I fiddled with the card. The idea of stealing this bald man's tag seemed as possible as stapling slime to a tree. Or Bakugo going an entire day without insulting Deku. 

"Maybe I could just steal three random people's tags and just keep my own," I muttered to myself, making a thinking face as I did so. But even that seemed impossible to me.

Suddenly the rustling of leaves from a nearby bush brought my train of thought to an abrupt end. I slid my card back into my pocket and turned to face the source of the noise: the brambles were moving and three figures rose from the wilderness. It took me a moment before I recognised them. Aren't these the Amori brothers?

The trio stepped out from hiding and started to move closer to me. One of them pulled out a card and held it up for me to see. Gulping, my gaze shifted from the man's card down to the matching number badge on my chest. "You, young lady, are my target."

I shuddered a little. Shit...

I wanted to run away but my legs were frozen in place. No way did I have the courage to fight the men; even if I did, I didn't think I'd last long anyway. What do I do? I questioned myself internally. I didn't have long to think about it though, so my stupid brain needed to hurry up. Deciding to flee, I managed to move myself away from the tree and then turn the other way. But before I went any further, I stopped myself last minute.

Are you really going to be a pussy, Tasha? I thought to myself. You might not even get that far if you just run away like a coward. And besides, you could be a natural for all you know - you won't know that until you at least give it a go.

Yeah, I guess you're right, I replied to my thoughts as I clenched my fists. I took a deep breath as I turned around to face the three men, who were still making their way towards me. Oh well, YOLO I guess.

"Don't say you were thinking of running awa-" The one who spoke was cut off as my fist met his face. His eyes widened at my sudden movement and his hand went to his bruised cheek. I don't think he expected that, I thought to myself.

Another one extended his arm to throw a punch at me. But before the fist could make contact, I gripped onto his wrist and just about managed to lift the male into the air. Then I threw him onto the ground before kneeling down beside him, throwing many punches until I was sure he was definitely unconscious.

"You little shit!"

I was too busy punching the horizontal brother that I didn't see the third one approach me, but it was too late. I felt a fist push against my right side with a strong force, causing me to almost scream and stumble slightly. I sat up again, clutching the injured area and wincing in pain. "You got too carried away there, didn't you?" The first one approached me, the one with the bruised face. 

"Shut up!" I snapped before grabbing his shin, causing him to trip over and land half on me, half on his horizontal brother. I just about managed to lift him off me and push him fully on top of the unconscious male. Like with the other one, I punched his face several times until he lost consciousness. But the only difference was that I actually kept an ear out and prepared myself just in case the third one made a move. Sure enough I felt a breeze brush against my back. I reached behind me and grabbed the guy's wrist before the fist could make any impact. I slowly attempted to stand up, holding onto my bruised side in the process. Ow!

But before I was even upright, the remaining Amori brother kicked me back onto the ground, causing me to land on my left shoulder. I rubbed my second injury and winced in pain. I managed to shuffle towards the guy and grab his leg, pulling him onto the ground next to me. I slowly sat up and used my good arm to throw punches. It didn't take long before all three brothers were finally knocked out.

I waited a moment just in case any of the men stirred. Once I was certain they weren't waking up any time soon, I slowly stood up before leaning over the pile and removing their tags. Sliding them into my jacket pocket, I then began to flee from the scene while clutching my injuries in the process. "I didn't do too bad there if I do say so myself," I muttered to myself as I ran along.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

I decided to spend the night up in the treetops. Luckily my pains from the small brawl had almost gone away, leaving me well enough to climb a tree. I was lucky enough to come away from my first ever fight with only a couple of bruises.

I chose a suitable tree and began to climb upwards, checking that the coast was clear beforehand. I reached a high branch and plonked myself on the wood with my back against the trunk. I got myself into a comfy position and tried to nod off, but my head was having none of it. Knowing how literally anyone could appear out of nowhere to harm me and/or steal my tags was most likely the main cause of my insomnia. Still feeling restless after a few minutes, I decided to climb back down the tree and stretch my legs a bit.

I strolled around for a while, keeping my guard up in case of any spontaneous attacks. It wasn't long before I came across a figure sitting on the floor with their back against a tree. As I got closer to them, I noticed that the figure was actually a sleeping bald male in a mostly dark outfit. I knew exactly who he was - the bald head gave it away. But even if I didn't recognise the face, the exposed 294 tag gave it away.

I silently facepalmed. Idiot. Who sleeps with their wanted item on full display?! I thought to myself. I contemplated seizing this opportunity, but then I hesitated. What if it was a trap?

I gently took the brothers' tags out of my pocket and gazed at the numbers. I suppose I could give this a go, I thought to myself. He may be a ninja and I may lose my own tag in the process, but it was definitely worth a shot. I was fully aware that I could win this phase with the tags I already had, but I decided to go for extra. Besides if I found anyone who was a point or two short of winning, I could be a good person and help them out.

Realising that I still had my handbag on my back (how I forgot about it, I'll never know), I slipped off one strap and added the three tags to the mass of random junk inside. After putting it back in place, I decided to prepare myself for the task.

Here goes...

I began to tiptoe towards the sleeping young man. Once I was within range, I carefully reached my trembling hand towards his chest and grabbed the number badge. I quickly but quietly hurried away, taking a quick glimpse behind me as soon as I was at a safe distance. Hanzo stirred slightly but continued his deep slumber. So he was genuinely asleep then, I thought to myself. How odd.

I placed Hanzo's tag in my bag along with my mini collection before continuing to survive the rest of this phase.

I'm doing well for myself!

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

Hiding in a bush, I watched as the random guy was being approached by Hisoka. I was close enough to see what was going on, but still remained at a safe enough distance. As far as I was aware, they appeared to be oblivious of my presence.

I excitedly but quietly rubbed my hands together in excitement, knowing exactly what was about to happen next. Any minute now, a certain spiky haired boy will shoot his fishing rod towards the magician and grab his tag whilst he's distracted. That was the moment I'd been waiting for. Sure enough, a glimpse of fishing wire caught my attention. Before anyone could react, the 44 tag was snagged by the hook and flew through the air before landing in the hands of a proud twelve year old. I made eye contact with the boy, beaming a smile at him and holding my thumbs up in a congratulating manner. He returned the smile as if to say thank you.

Now run for your life, child...

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

The phase was almost over. I was heading towards the finishing point before I bumped into a familiar white haired young boy. "Oh, hi Killua!" I greeted him, smiling as I did so.

"Hey, Tasha!" He returned the greeting. "Did you manage to steal Hanzo's tag?" He asked me.

I nodded proudly, pulling my badge collection from my bag. "I have his tag plus three others, all while somehow managing to keep my own!" I pointed to the 406 badge on my chest with one hand whilst waving my achievements in the air using the other. Killua gasped in shock. "Yup. Hanzo was sleeping so I sneaked up on him. And the other three approached me so I fought them - don't ask how I did it but somehow I won against them." I explained to him, still amazed at my achievements myself.

Killua smiled. "Wow that's awesome! You did really well, Tasha!" He congratulated me. He's such a precious lil' cinnamon roll for someone who was raised in a family of assassins! I thought to myself.

"Thank you! I'm pretty proud of all these if I do say so myself!" I said. "So what about you, Killua? Have you got all of yours yet?"

He shook his head. "Nahh not yet. I still have my own but no others."

I tilted my head to the side. "Who's your target again?" I questioned.

"It's one of the Amori brothers," he replied. Ohhh, I remember him telling Gon and I whilst on the boat, I thought to myself. I'd forgotten about that.

Then it clicked. I brought my gaze down to the four tags in my hand before making eye contact with the boy again. I knew these would come in handy! I thought to myself. I placed Hanzo's tag back into my handbag and showed the 197-199 tags to the boy. "Wow that's weird, it just so happens that these extra three tags came from each of the brothers!" I offered the tags to Killua. "Here, take the one you need. Or just take them all if you really want to."

"Really? You don't have to!" Killua gasped.

I nodded. "Yep they're only extras anyway and this is the main reason I kept them. Besides you're my friend so of course I'd be happy to help!"

Killua took one tag from my hand and I shoved the rest back into my small rucksack. After I replaced the handbag back onto my back, the boy pulled me into a hug. "Thank you so much, Tasha!" He said.

"Anytime!" I replied to him.

The pair of us broke the hug and began to walk along, making conversation along the way. "Any sign of the others?" Killua asked me.

I nodded, remembering the fishing rod scene. "I witnessed Gon sneak up on Hisoka and steal his tag while he wasn't looking! He used his fishing rod to snag the tag while his attention was focused on someone else." I explained. "I haven't seen the other two though."

"Wow!" He replied.

"I know, right? He must've planned his strategy in advance." I said. "He can be a bit of a badass when he remembers to switch his brain on!"

"You can say that again," Killua laughed. Eventually we reached the spot. We both decided to plonk our bottoms onto the ground and chat with each other whilst we waited for everyone else to appear. "So have you decided on whether you'll tell Hisoka or not?" Killua whispered in my ear. Ahh crap, I forgot about that! I thought to myself. I was too focused on trying to pass the phase that the Hisoka love thing didn't even cross my mind.

"To be completely honest with you, I haven't thought about it at all," I stated. "But to be fair this phase didn't really give us much chance to think about anything else."

"Yeah that's true." He agreed.

One by one, all of the other applicants appeared and suddenly our time was up for the fourth phase. As yet another airship appeared before us, a thought crossed my mind.

It'd be a shame to pass up this opportunity...

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━


	8. Hanky-Panky On The Airship ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

🍋 || LEMON WARNING || 🍋

There will be sexual content later in this chapter.  
This chapter is safe up until the point marked "🍋🍋🍋".  
You have been warned.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

WE ALL BOARDED the airship. I decided to search for a vacant room to ponder over my thoughts and have a small amount of 'me time'. It wasn't long before I found one.

After double checking that it was actually empty this time, I plonked my belongings on the bed and took a quick shower (no singing this time). Merely a couple of seconds had passed before my thoughts drifted to Hisoka again - after a few minutes of debating with myself, I finally came to the decision that I will confess my feelings next time I see him. I'll do it for sure this time, I thought to myself.

Once I was done in the shower, I finished up before exiting the bathroom and making my way towards the bed. I grabbed my bag and plonked my butt down. Because I didn't run a marathon this time, I was actually wide awake - obviously I was still worn out to some degree considering not long ago I was roaming an island defending myself from potential attackers. But at least I wasn't completely dead this time. I had enough energy to reach into my bag and grab my phone and headphones without falling asleep (unlike on the last airship trip). Deciding to make the most of it, I lay down on the bed and put the headphones on. I put the music on shuffle before my arms made their way behind my head. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the tunes blasting in my ears.

This is pure bliss, I thought to myself. As long as no one interrupts my listening time though...

Unfortunately luck wasn't on my side. As I was enjoying the song Wait and See by the band Falling In Reverse, I began to hear subtle thuds. Sometimes when I have my headphones on, I think I can hear noises around me, but it usually ends up just being the music. But in this instance, I decided to pause the music just in case. You never know around here.

The thuds continued even after my music stopped. As I lifted the speaker off my left ear slightly, I realised that the noises were coming from the other side of my door - it sounded like someone was knocking. I rolled my eyes as I removed my headphones before standing up. For fuck's sake, that was one of my favourite songs! I sighed as I reluctantly walked towards the door. When I opened it, I gasped at the sight of the familiar red-headed magician. "H-Hisoka?!" I stammered.

"Can I come in~?" He winked at me.

I felt my cheeks heat up at his action. "H-Hell no! Go away!" I avoided eye contact.

"Aw pleeeease~? I got a bit lonely~," the male begged. Jeez, this guy is persistent...

"I said no!" I was preparing to shut the door in his face at this point. A thought suddenly popped into my head, causing me to hesitate. Tasha, what are you doing?! This is a perfect opportunity to - you know! Sighing, I reluctantly stepped to the side and invited the male in. "F-fine, if you must." I turned away, continuing to blush like an idiot in the process.

Hisoka smirked as he entered the room. Still blushing like crazy, I placed my phone and headphones on the bedside cabinet and my handbag on the floor in front of it. I hung my jacket on the hook on the door as my jester crush sat on the left side of the bed. I reluctantly plonked myself on the right side beside him. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence for a while before I attempted to make some sort of conversation. "So... Uhh- I saw Gon steal your tag while you were dealing with that Geretta guy." I blurted.

"Indeed. That lil fruit sure has a lot of potential in him~!" Hisoka licked his lips creepily. I facepalmed at his actions. He's only twelve for fuck's sake! I thought to myself. "I didn't realise you were watching us~."

"I guess I hid pretty well. And besides you were too focused on killing that guy." I replied.

"That's true~." said Hisoka. We both went silent for the second time during this encounter. Again I decided to break the silence between us; this time I planned to just get my confession over with. It's now or never, I thought to myself.

I took a deep, nervous breath and closed my eyes. "HisokaIthinkI'vefalleninlovewithyouandIdon'tknowwhetheryoufeelthesame-" I spoke extremely quickly before opening my eyes again.

"I didn't understand any of that, can you repeat it~?" Hisoka raised an eyebrow, wearing his signature smirk as usual.

I sighed. "Hisoka I love y-"

🍋🍋🍋

My sentence was broken by a pair of lips crashing onto mine. The magician grabbed onto the back of my head and within minutes, the kiss became heated and passionate. My eyes widened, astonished at his sudden movements. I decided to make the most of this situation by wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing back. Suddenly I felt a tongue poke at my mouth as if it was demanding entrance - even though I knew I didn't stand a chance against him, I decided to fight for dominance anyway. Needless to say, Hisoka won the tongue battle.

After his wet muscle had finished exploring every nook and cranny of my mouth, Hisoka broke free from our kiss - a string of our connected saliva hung from our mouths as he did so.

His lips then made their way towards my neck and began to kiss all over the area. After a couple of seconds, they located my sweet spot. I tried my best to hide my reaction but to no avail - Hisoka somehow noticed and began to attack the area with hickeys, my breathing gradually getting heavier in the process.

The killer magician stopped attacking my neck and inspected the marks he created. Satisfied with the result, he lifted my band shirt over my head before tossing the article onto the floor. Then Hisoka unclipped my black bra and threw it in the same direction, exposing my small breasts as he did so. I tried to hide myself, knowing how insecure I was about my barely developed chest despite my age. But the man grabbed my arms and moved them away. "I think they're beautiful, Tasha~. No need to hide them from me~." He stated as he continued to gawk at my titties.

Hisoka's hand made its way to my left boob and began to massage the soft mound. Realising the other tit was being neglected of his attention, his mouth wrapped itself around the body part and he began to suck on the flesh, nibbling on the nipple every so often. After a while he swapped over so that each breast got the best of both worlds. I tried to disguise my moans, but that was a challenge and a half.

Once he had finished with my chest, Hisoka grabbed onto the hem of my leggings and pulled them off, leaving me in just my black panties. The man's hand trailed towards the sensitive area between my legs. He gently rubbed my crotch through my panties - even with the fabric in the way, the contact was enough to send a tingly sensation down my spine. Suddenly I felt a long finger slide underneath a leg hole of my panties, right near where my now dripping wet folds were located. Moving the black material to the side to give himself more access, Hisoka rubbed the flaps before sliding his finger inside my pussy. He then added a second one and began to slide his fingers in and out, before adding a third.

I couldn't hold in my moans any longer. As he sped up his finger actions slightly, they began to escape from my lips. He was hitting all the right notes and I was enjoying it. At first I was wary of the long fingernails and how they could potentially shred my love cave to pieces, but to my surprise the pain was only mild. If anything it simply added to the pleasure. As the male continued to speed up his hand actions, I could feel a knot forming in my stomach. I was so close to climaxing when all of a sudden Hisoka removed his fingers completely. "Why did you stop?!" I pouted in disappointment, my genitals twitching for more as if not satisfied enough.

"Because I want to taste you~." Hisoka purred as he seductively licked his fingers. I blushed at his actions.

The magician then crawled down the bed before positioning his face right in front of my crotch. Now fed up of the pesky material trying to block his actions, Hisoka removed my panties and tossed them aside. My whole body shivered slightly at the sudden cold breeze hitting my sensitive lady parts.

The man began to lick my nether region before sliding his tongue between my flaps. It didn't take long for my moans to start again; the more his pace picked up, the louder my moans became. I started to run my fingers through the jester's hair as his wet muscle continued to attack my pussy. Just like when he fingered me, Hisoka hit all of the right spots only his tongue felt 44 times more amazing down there. As my climax approached for the second time, I felt my grip tighten on his hair. Please actually let me do it this time...

Just a simple rub of the clit by Hisoka was enough to send me over the edge. As my juices came flowing out like a waterfall, he opened his mouth and took in every last drop. The man swallowed them with one large gulp before making eye contact with me. "You taste so good, Tasha~!" He said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Are you ready for the main event~?"

I nodded. I can't believe I'm actually about to lose my virginity to Hisoka! I excitedly thought to myself. But despite my excitement, nervous was an understatement. This was my first time at the end of the day, and this is Hisoka we're talking about here - Hisoka the killer magician. There's no telling how rough he'd be. "P-please be gentle with me though."

"First time~?" He questioned and I nodded. Hisoka stripped completely, tossing his funky clothing off his side of the bed. As I lay down, my gaze shifted towards his throbbing member. Holy shit, he's so big! How is that gonna fit inside me?! I thought to myself. I didn't realise I was staring until the magician smirked at me. "Like what you see~?" He asked seductively.

My face turned bright red before nodding ever so slightly in embarrassment. "Good because it's all yours, Tasha~," he said.

He positioned himself on top of me and his penis prodded at my entrance. He began to slide it in slowly - I winced in pain as he did so. I bit my lip as he continued to fill me up. Once he was fully inside me, Hisoka waited a short while for me to adjust to the foreign object. It wasn't long before the pain was replaced with pleasure and I gave the redhead the okay to move.

Hisoka began thrusting. His cock steadily slid in and out of my love cave, gradually picking up the pace as he did so. It wasn't long before I began to moan again; they started off quiet and then they eventually got louder as time passed. "F-faster, Hisoka~!"

His thrusting continued to speed up and Hisoka also started to moan. He definitely sounds a lot sexier when he moans in the bedroom than when he gets punched in the face, I thought to myself. That was the last thought that went through my head; soon my mind became blank due to the sheer pleasure of this activity. Soon I was a moaning mess and Hisoka was also a moaning mess. We moaned each other's names as we continued to make love to each other. Everything became a blur of moaning, pleasure and skin slapping against skin. All I could do is pull the redhead closer to me as he continued to fuck my pussy.

After a while, I could feel my walls tense up around Hisoka's dick. I knew I was getting close at this point - I didn't know about Hisoka though. As if on cue, I felt his member twitch inside me. "I'm gonna cum~!" He stated. Merely a second had passed after his sentence before we both came simultaneously. The magician slowly pulled out and flopped back down on his side of the bed.

"So does that answer your question then~?" He asked, breaking the brief silence. Ohhhhh, I nearly forgot about my confession! I thought to myself. 

"Yep I think so!" I leaned towards the man and gave him a peck on the lips. Instead of returning to my position, I rested my head on the jester's bare chest.

"I love you, Tasha~." I heard my lover's voice above me.

"I love you too, Hisoka~!"

It wasn't long before the pair of us began to drift off into a deep, peaceful slumber, completely worn out from our antics.

It's not everyday that you get to fuck your favourite anime character, right?

🍋🍋🍋

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━


	9. Interview/Meeting Thing With The Chairman

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

WHEN I WOKE up the next morning, I discovered that we'd switched positions overnight. Hisoka was the one laying on my chest instead of vice versa.

I looked down at the redhead and noticed that he was still in a peaceful slumber. Trying my best not to wake Hisoka up, I gently stretched my arm out towards my nightstand and grabbed my phone; a sneaky plan had formed in my head. I should take a picture of Hisoka while he's asleep! I thought to myself. I opened the camera app on the device. Whilst I waited for it to load up, I quickly glanced down at our bodies and made sure that nothing inappropriate was showing. Once everything was ready, I lifted the phone in selfie position and struck a pose.

I tapped on the capture button. Click.

Shit, I forgot to turn the sound off!

The sound of the photo being captured was enough to cause Hisoka to stir. He let out a sleepy groan as I quickly shoved my phone under the covers. "Morning, sleepy head!" I greeted the man cheerfully, but slightly nervously.

"Good morning, Tasha~!" Hisoka responded sleepily. "Say, what was that clicking noise I just heard~?"

My face went red in embarrassment. "Uhh nothing! I-it was nothing!" I stammered. "Y-you were just hearing things!"

"You took a picture of me while I was sleeping, didn't you~?" All I could see was a mass of red hair, but something told me that he was wearing his signature smirk. Dammit. Nothing gets past him!

"Okay, okay, yes I admit it. Yes did indeed take a selfie of us while you were still asleep!" I admitted.

Hisoka chuckled. "Can I at least see it~?"

"Fine." I removed the phone from the sea of bedsheets and showed him the photograph. Seen as I didn't have time to view the photo myself due to waking Hisoka up, I too looked at the picture before us. "Wow this is actually quite adorable." I said, mainly focusing on how cute and peaceful the man looked when he was fast asleep.

"You're adorable~." Hisoka replied, causing me to blush at his response.

I hid my face in embarrassment. "Oh shush, you!"

"Cute~," he chuckled. Hisoka lifted a long, pointy finger towards the screen and swiped the selfie to the right, bringing up a photo of a fluffy grey and white cat fast asleep on a bed. "And who's this cute lil' furball~?" Hisoka pointed at the screen.

"Oh this is one of my three cats. His name is Mallow." I explained to him. "He lives with my family back in my world."

"He's so cute! How old is he~?" He asked.

"He's two. The youngest out of them all." I stated.

"Do you miss your universe~?"

I nodded. "Yep, I do a lot. I miss all of my family and friends, and also my cats too." I said, focusing on the feline photo before me. "Although I enjoy being here a lot, I wanna find a way of going home to my normal life after this is all over."

"Do you think you'll ever return here though~?"

I nodded again. "If I had the chance, I definitely will! In fact I'll even try to bring my sister if I can."

"Good, because I'll miss you if you go~." The man looked up and made eye contact with me; he was still laying on my chest at this point. Upside down Hisoka is adorable as fuck! I thought to myself. Mind you, right way up Hisoka is adorable too of course. "You know, I've never loved anyone this much before~."

I played with the man's hair, causing him to hum softly and relax even more in my arms. "Me neither, to be honest!" Wow, Hisoka is going all cutesy on me now! I thought to myself. Not that I minded or anything. It may have been out of character for him, but I wasn't complaining. The pair of us continued to lay there for a while. Silence filled the room, but it was a comfortable one. Resting my head on top of Hisoka's, I reminisced over my time in this world and all of the memories I'd made so far. I couldn't wait to tell Alex all about them all when I returned home - if I ever returned that was. 

Unfortunately our peaceful moment didn't last long though. Suddenly a booming voice could be heard through the loudspeaker. "Please can all remaining applicants meet with me, Chairman Netero, individually in the order of who completed the third phase?" We both sighed. Obviously I knew what was coming, but I'd still forgotten about it up until now.

"You're up first, dude." I gave Hisoka a nudge.

He groaned. "Do I have to~?!"

"Yep." I poked him in the side. "Shift your ass!"

"Ugh fine~!" He sighed as he reluctantly got out of bed. After throwing on his regular wacky jester-style outfit, the man left the room, leaving me all on my own. While Hisoka was speaking with the chairman, I decided to unlock my phone and look at the selfie again. Smiling to myself, I set it as my lock screen. It wasn't long before he returned. "You're next, babe~!" I blushed at the pet name.

Shit, I forgot that I was paired up with him! I thought to myself. Well I didn't exactly forget, I just didn't click. I groaned and put my phone on my bedside cabinet. "Come on, Tasha~. If I have to go, you do too~."

I sighed. "Ugh fine, but only if you pull me up." I held out my arm to the redhead - surprisingly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed and I landed on my feet.

I reached for my clothes when Hisoka stopped me. "You should go like that~!" he mischievously giggled.

"Ew no way! I don't wanna be naked in front of the chairman - he's like ancient!" I protested as I wriggled out of his grip. "Plus what if Gon or Killua see me on the way?"

Disappointed that I wasn't planning on walking around the airship nude, Hisoka plonked himself back onto the bed. I got dressed and left the room.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

"So firstly, why do you want to become a Hunter?" the chairman began his questioning.

I hesitated for a moment. No way am I gonna tell the complete truth, I thought to myself. "Well the main reason is because I'm fed up of being just your average twenty-year-old. I wanna do something different with my life. I wanna go on adventures!"

"Fair enough." He said. "Secondly, which of the remaining applicants are you keeping your eye on?"

"Well depends what you mean. Positively, number 405: Gon - mainly because he's very smart and brave, especially for his age. He has a lot of potential and I think he'd make a great hunter.

"Negatively, number 301: Gittarackur. Something about him seems kinda off." He's actually Illumi in disguise, I thought to myself. Although I knew that, I didn't say it out loud. "Besides his face is kinda creepy!

"And generally, there's a certain person in particular that has caught my attention. Me and him have recently became a couple, so it's only natural that I've got my eye on him. Me and number 44: Hisoka are now together!" I announced.

"Wow, you must be very brave to date him." I nodded in agreement before he continued his questioning. "Which of the remaining applicants would you not want to fight against?"

I thought for a moment. "Mainly number 44: Hisoka. Mainly because I know I wouldn't stand a chance against him battle-wise."

"Okay then, who would you fight against?"

"Pretty much everyone else really. As much as I don't want to battle my four friends, I don't wanna limit my choices too much." I replied.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

After the meeting with Netero, I returned to my room. I took a quick shower and spent the last few moments in Hisoka's arms until we reached the destination of the final phase. When it was time to exit the airship, I gathered my belongings before taking one last look at the room and leaving alongside Hisoka. Hand in hand of course.

One more phase to go...

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━


	10. I Can't Fight For Shit LMAO

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

THE REMAINING APPLICANTS, myself included, had all gathered inside the final building. While the chairman showed us the chart and explained the rules of the final phase, I switched off due to already knowing them all. Blah, blah, blah, 1 on 1 battles, blah, blah, one person won't pass, blah, blah, blah, no killing people, blah.

I glanced up at the chart. I already knew who everyone else's opponents were, I just wanted to see mine. According to the board, I appeared to be paired up against the Pokkle guy. Gon and Hanzo were the first to battle and then Pokkle and I were up straight after.

The first pair began to make preparations for their fight. Deciding to watch the fight at Hisoka's side, I made my way towards said man and rested my head on his shoulder - I felt a muscly arm wrap around me as I did so. I watched as the battle began, fully aware of the outcome of the fight. It felt like I was watching a show straight after someone had told me a ton of spoilers.

Just as I had predicted, Hanzo broke Gon's arm. But due to his stubbornness, he continued to get up and he refused to surrender. After what felt like a century, Hanzo surrendered and Gon was taken away to recover.

Next up was my battle. Releasing myself from Hisoka's half embrace, I made my way towards the centre. "Good luck, sexy~!" He said out loud as he blew me a kiss. I briefly scanned my eyes around the room, hoping no one heard what he said (which luckily they didn't). I took my position opposite the young man in the pinkish hat; he was already waiting patiently for me.

Pokkle and I prepared ourselves. When we received the go-ahead, we began our battle. I was the first to make a move by going in with some punches. To my surprise a few of them had landed! Unfortunately it wasn't enough to knock him down though, but it was something at least.

I began to get too cocky with myself though. I was too excited about actually landing hits that I didn't even see Pokkle's fist approach my side. Wincing in pain slightly, I went in with a few kicks this time. Then the pair of us threw some punches at each other. After a while I decided to go in for another kick, but the foot barely had chance to land before I was grabbed by the ankle. The male effortlessly lifted me up in the air before throwing me onto the ground with a massive thud.

So this is it. This is where I fail...

That was my last thought before everything went black.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

I woke up surrounded by half warmth and half...fresh air?!

Wait how long was I out?!

Before I was knocked out, the last thing I remembered was Pokkle grabbing onto my leg and throwing me onto the ground. Luckily I suffered no serious injuries, but the fall was still enough to cause a blackout. I was no expert when it came to fighting so I didn't know. "Looks like my baby has finally woken up~!" A familiar voice snapped me out of my daze. Was it behind me or above me? I internally questioned. I was too groggy to tell.

I rubbed my eyes and turned my head to my right. Hisoka was carrying me bridal style for the third time during my time here, only this time I didn't mind it anymore. "How long have I been unconscious for?" I asked in confusion.

"The final phase has ended now. Not only were you out during the rest of the matches, but also during the chairman's presentation too~." Hisoka explained. Wait I missed the rest of the phase?!

"No way! What did I miss?" I questioned.

"Out of the remaining contestants, there were two that didn't pass the exam. One of them was killed and his killer was disqualified. It was Killua who killed him~," he replied. Ohhh, it was THAT scene! I thought to myself.

Wait a minute... "Wait, so if Killua was the only living person who failed the Hunter Exam, then does that mean...?"

"Yep, that means that you passed~," Hisoka cut me off, fumbling in his pocket (with great difficuty due to still carrying me) before pulling out a card. My Hunter's licence! "Congratulations~!" 

"Thank you!" I said as I took the small card from his hand. I grinned proudly as I inspected the card, still in shock that I somehow managed to pass the last phase despite losing pretty quickly and passing out for the rest of it. Not only that but I saw this whole ordeal right through to the very end. How a lazy shit like me managed to pass the Hunter Exam, I guess I'll never know. I honestly can't believe I actually passed with flying colours, I thought to myself.

Hisoka carefully placed me down on my feet, giving me chance to put my new licence into my bag. I rummaged through the never-ending pit of random junk and located my purse. After sliding in the card, I replaced the object and slung my bag back over my shoulder.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed a long-haired green and black figure beckoning my other half to go over there. "I think he wants to talk to you," I pointed towards him.

"Okay. Are you coming over too~?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nahh, I'm gonna go and find Gon and that!"

"Okay then. See you later, my dear~!" Hisoka leaned down and plonked a kiss on my lips before we parted ways. I wandered around in search of my friends - it didn't take long for me to locate Gon, Kurapika and Leorio. Obviously Killua had gone home.

"Hi guys!" I greeted them all with a warm smile. "Congratulations on passing the exam!"

"You too, Tasha!" said Kurapika.

I pulled the three of them into a hug.

"So did you confess to him?" Gon asked me, causing me to turn the same colour as 'his' hair. The other two looked at me in confusion.

I nodded. "I did, and he loves me back!"

"Wow, that's surprising!" The boy replied.

"I know, right? I didn't expect that either." I said. "It's so not like him at all!"

"You can say that again!"

I completely forgot that I hadn't told Kurapika and Leorio about my crush on Hisoka. That was, until Leorio spoke up. "What are you two on about?"

"Ohh, I didn't get chance to tell you before! I have a massive crush on Hisoka. I confessed to him on the last airship and it turns out loves me back." I explained to the pair.

Their eyes widened in shock. "No way, you love Hisoka of all people?!" Leorio questioned.

I nodded. "Yep! Don't ask how but I somehow manage to fall for him."

"Well then, I wish you luck with him I guess." said Kurapika. "As long as you're happy, that's the main thing!"

"Thanks, Kurapika!" I smiled at the blond.

The four of us stood there chatting away, the conversation mainly consisting of the exam and what happened during the parts where we were all separated. I was in the process of explaining the story about waking up in Hisoka's arms when I spotted a glimpse of gold from the corner of my eye. When I focused all of my attention on the object, my eyes widened when I realised what it was. It looks exactly like the portal I traveled through!

"What is it, Tasha?" Gon asked, a look of concern on his face.

"I think I can see my portal over there!" I pointed.

"Don't be silly, Tasha. There's nothing there!" Leorio shouted. That confirms it. If Leorio can't see it, then it MUST be my portal!

"Yes there is, only I can see it. The other one was exactly the same - I pointed it out to my mum and she said the same thing." I explained.

"So that means you'll be saying goodbye now, right?" Gon said, with a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

I nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so."

"I'll really miss you!" Gon cried.

"I'll miss you too, all of you! Killua too," I replied, on the verge of tears myself. "If there's an opportunity where I can visit again, trust me I'll jump at it! I pinky promise." I held out my pinky finger to the group and they all took turns to link theirs with mine, therefore sealing the promise.

"I hope so. If you do manage to find a way of returning here, meet us all in Yorknew City on September the first!" said Kurapika.

I nodded. "I'll see what I can do!"

The three of them took it in turns to hug me, Gon being the first. Due to our height difference, I knelt down slightly to hug the child. Suddenly he gasped as he peeked over my shoulder. "I can see it now! I see the portal!" He said as he let go of me. "Now I don't see it again!"

It was Leorio's turn to hug me next and the same thing happened to him. He also claimed he could see it when he hugged me, but then couldn't again when he let go. Kurapika the same. "I have a theory. Maybe we can only see it if we make some sort of physical contact with you," the blond male suggested.

"Wow, that makes sense actually." I agreed. At least that makes bringing Alex here a lot easier then! I thought to myself.

"I think Mr Psycho Clown wants to talk to you!" Leorio pointed at Hisoka in annoyance, who was just casually standing there.

"Okay. Goodbye, guys!" I pulled the gang into a massive group hug, "I'll miss all of you so much! You've all been such amazing friends during these past few days!" I fought back tears.

"You've been a great friend too, Tasha! I'll miss you a lot!" Gon sobbed.

"I agree with Gon. Although I haven't seen you much during the Hunter Exam, I'll still miss having you around!" Kurapika also sobbed.

"Me too. I'll miss you, Tasha. You're such a lovely girl! I still have no idea what you see in that psychopath over there though." Leorio pointed at Hisoka. After finishing our sobs and goodbyes, I parted from the group. I then prepared for my next session of tears as I beckoned the magician to come over, keeping my back to the golden arch as I did so.

I opened my arms wide and pulled him into a hug. "Psst. Look over my shoulder and tell me what you see." I said while we were in each other's arms.

He obeyed, peeking over whilst holding me in a tight embrace. "I see some sort of golden arch thing. That wasn't there before~!" He pointed out. Then his face dropped when the realisation hit him. "Oh. That's your portal, am I right~?"

I nodded. "Yep you're right. Normally only I can see it, but I've recently discovered that other people can see it too as long as they're touching me."

"I see~." Hisoka rested his forehead against mine and gazed into my eyes. Wait, is that just me or can I actually see sadness in his eyes?! I questioned in my head. "I'm gonna miss you so much~."

"Me too, Hisoka. I'll miss you like crazy too." I responded sadly.

He gently stroked my cheek. "You will come back and visit, right~?"

I nodded. "I said this to the others before. If there's another opportunity to come here, I won't hesitate to take it. I pinky promise." Like with the others, I held out my little finger for the redhead to shake. He interlocked his long, pale pinky with mine before we released our grip.

"You'd better keep that promise," said Hisoka.

"Trust me I will. I never break a pinky promise." I replied.

"Good~." I rested my head in the magician's chest, enjoying the last moments of the warm embrace. "Do you remember on the airship when I said that I've never loved anyone this much before~?" Hisoka asked after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?"

"I honestly mean that~. I truly love you, Tasha~!"

"I love you too, Hisoka."

I then lifted my head to kiss the man on the lips. Hisoka kissed back, cupping my cheeks as he did so. A few seconds later we broke from the kiss and I rested my head on his chest again. I felt the man's arms wrap around me again, pulling me into another tight embrace. And that's when I lost it. All of the tears I was holding back just suddenly came flooding out of me. As Hisoka rested his head on top of mine, I could feel something wet land on my scalp. Wait, Hisoka is crying? This is so not like him!

"So, I guess this really is goodbye, then~" Hisoka managed to say between sobs.

I nodded. "Unfortunately yes. But hopefully not for long."

"But you will keep your promise, right~?"

"I'll try my best!"

"Good~."

We pulled ourselves together and kissed just one last time.

"Goodbye, Tasha~"

"Goodbye, Hisoka!"

We let go of each other and I turned to face the portal. I turned my head to blow Hisoka one last kiss before stepping through the portal to travel through the familiar rainbow tunnel.

This is gonna be one hell of a story to tell Alex...

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━


End file.
